


someone to hold you too close

by kurtsiehummel



Series: kbweek 2020 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Also fuck jkr but you know that already, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, KBWeek 2020, Kurtbastian Week, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slytherin Kurt Hummel, Slytherin Sebastian Smythe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsiehummel/pseuds/kurtsiehummel
Summary: Sebastian jerks in his seat as Kurt slams a textbook in front of him. His best friend is glaring, chin jutting out and grey eyes filled with fire, and despite himself Sebastian feels himself shrinking back.“What did I do this time?”for kbweek2020 day 3: dalton (academy of witchcraft and wizardry.......?) and the anon who prompted roommates, friends to lovers, “you have the emotional capacity of a brick.”
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: kbweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008768
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Kurtbastian Week 2020





	someone to hold you too close

“You have the emotional capacity of a brick.”

Sebastian jerks in his seat as Kurt slams a textbook in front of him. His best friend is glaring, chin jutting out and grey eyes filled with fire, and despite himself Sebastian feels himself shrinking back.

“What did I do this time?” he asks with more smarm than a man currently flinching in his seat should have.

Kurt groans and flops into his bed across from him. “You really don’t know? Come on, you’ve got to be able to figure this out.”

Sebastian feels a little like he’s been dumped with a Potions quiz that he hasn’t studied for, and Professor Sylvester is breathing down his neck. Potions is his worst class.

He bites his lip. “I haven’t hexed anyone, and I actually handed my Transfiguration essay in on time.” He starts. “Oh! is it because I sold Amortentia to Rachel? She told me that she wasn’t going to use it anybody!”

Kurt’s eyes widen. “You what now?” Before Sebastian can stammer out an excuse, Kurt waves his hand to silence him. “That was not what I was talking about, but we will discuss this later. No, I’m talking about Blaine.”

Sebastian blinks slowly. “Who?”

Kurt huffs and Sebastian is seriously worried for his friend’s blood pressure right now. “Short, gelled dark hair, sixth year Gryffindor? The guy you very publicly humiliated last Tuesday?”

Sebastian is still confused. Last Tuesday – oh. He can’t help but snort. “Him? Kurt, I didn’t do anything wrong. I told him, like I told everyone else, that I don’t do relationships. But he wouldn’t take a hint!”

“So you decided to yell that he was “desperate” and “should find one of the house elves instead” during breakfast in the Great Hall? In front of the entire school? People are calling him… You don’t want to know what people are calling him!”

“Actually, I would.”

Judging by Kurt’s glare, Sebastian is honestly surprised that his hair hasn’t been hexed on fire yet, but he’s not going to risk it.

“Okay okay. I still don’t think I did anything wrong, but I’ll admit I could have used more tact.” At Kurt’s unimpressed eyebrow raise, he groans. “Why do you care anyway?”

Kurt slumps a little more forward. “Blaine came up to me in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He looked miserable! Heartbroken!”

Sebastian smirks. “Got a crush on him, Hummel?”

A prickling sensation starts at the base of his neck and Sebastian swears he can smell smoke. In front of him, Kurt’s holding his wand and oh crap.

“Did you just set my hair on fire?” he squawks. At Kurt’s smirk, he groans and runs into the en-suite to frantically douse his head in water.

When he finishes flailing and patting at his hair, he spins around huffily, water dripping down his face. “You have got to handle your anger management issues in a more productive way, Hummel,” he snarls, only to see Kurt lifting his wand again. “No no no Kurt I didn’t mean that.” Kurt snorts but puts the wand away. For now. “Ugh, Hummel. You know I love my hair.”

“Yep. That’s why I set it on fire.”

Sebastian glares as he dries off his face. “Whatever, Hummel. But you know what I meant before. You literally never care about who I am or am not doing. Why’s Blaine any different?”

Kurt sighs and flops on his bed. “I thought you two really had something, and I was rooting for you! You seemed to like him, and that’s really rare.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Yeah but I got tired of him.”

Kurt makes a face. “Fine. Then what kind of guy will you not get tired of? And does he exist?”

Sebastian smirks and straightens himself in his seat. Ignoring Kurt’s muttered “oh no what have I done”, he starts ticking criteria off on his fingers.

“Impossibly handsome, richer than Midas, pure-blood, Slytherin, can match me in intellectual and sexual prowess,” he starts, glaring when Kurt starts retching. “Famous, talented, influential, buys me things –“

“Are you describing a boyfriend or a sugar daddy?” Kurt snorts.

“Shut up Kurt. At least 6 feet, _big_ ,” he says with a wink. Kurt intensifies his retching. Sebastian continues undeterred. “Someone I can talk to. Someone who doesn’t judge me for what I’ve done, but judges me on who I am.” He smiles dreamily. “Someone who believes in me, who makes me laugh, who’s kind and good.” He stops his distracted gazing into the middle distance to notice Kurt staring at him in shock, no longer pretending to vomit. “What?”

Kurt‘s face slowly splits into an enormous grin. “Who knew you were such a romantic?”

Sebastian blushes furiously as Kurt starts cackling. “If those words leave this room, Hummel, I swear –“

His best friend is still doubled over, laughing too hard to notice when Sebastian stomps out of the room.

Romantic, his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to kudos and comment <3
> 
> i'm writing another multichapter [hp!kurtbastian fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912339/chapters/62974864) so you should totes check that out.
> 
> also not only do i write fic i make edits and gifs too [herree](https://kurtsiehummel.tumblr.com/tagged/my-edit) \- i made a couple of edits for days 1 & 2 and will be posting one for day 7 so stay tuned. lol. ok peace out lads


End file.
